PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide the organizational base for all UAB ADRC activities. To support accomplishing the ADRC?s scientific goals and the continued development of the center during the exploratory phase, we propose the following Administrative Core aims: to provide sound leadership, strategic planning, and organizational structure for ADRC operations; to establish and coordinate meetings of Internal and External Advisory Committees to provide evaluation, guidance, and support to ADRC leadership; to ensure efficient, accurate, and secure management of ADRC data; to facilitate transition to local leadership of the Neuropathology Core; to manage resource allocation and secure institutional support for ADRC activities; to foster and enable AD research at UAB by sponsoring seminars, symposia, and interdisciplinary conferences focusing on the latest developments in the field; to promote ADRC scientific interactions and sharing of Center resources with national Alzheimer?s disease research initiatives, including NACC, NCRAD, and NIAGADS; to communicate the ADRC?s progress and activities to our community; and to assure compliance with NIH policies.